Miss Odaiba
by FoxyTaioraQueen
Summary: Its been a while! sorry if this is late or the contest is cancelled (xkiluax's contest) WARNING: MIMI AND MICHI BASHING and mimi killing! got it?!miss odaiba contest..mimi dies..yah..


Hey! im sorry if this is late but i havent been on ffn in like a month! If you like Mimi or Michi get out of here right now. For reals, leave!!! If you HATE mimi and you like taiora there is some serious mimi-bashing/killing and michi insulting! yay! xkiluax i hope you enjoy this as much as i did! dedicated to all us mimi haters u know who u are! its about time huh? sora haters are jealous dickheads! yay! if u are a mimi hater ur name is probably in here, if not so so sorry. enjoyy ^_^   
d/c: i dont own digimon  
  
It's Miss Odaiba!!  
  
Ton of teenage girls screamed. Today was the day when the five lucky girls would be selected from their district to compete in the finals and see who would win!   
  
"Calm down everyone! You will choose five candidates according to 1. their attitude 2. their involvement/athletic ability 3. their personality/insights 4. and of course, their beauty. Let the nominating begin!!!  
  
Tons of guys and girls flocked to the tables to nominate candidates.   
  
"Who you nominating Tai?" asked Matt  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Sora," he said  
  
"Yeah she'll win it for sure, she's so popular and perfect," said Matt  
  
"Got that right," said Tai grinning.  
  
By the end of the day, the results were up. The districts all flocked together on the street to hear the announcer.   
  
"This year we are certain to win with these fine young ladies!! First off, Sora Takenouchi! Captain of the Tennis team, a very sweet and loving girl, and someone who's everyone's friend! Next we have Kari Kamiya/Yagami, called Miss Perfect! Then we have Yolei Innoue(?) a confident and has great hair young woman! Next we have Mimi Tachikawa, a sincere and glamorous girl. Finally we have Jun Motomiya, who defines the word outgoing! Ladies please report to Odaiba High tomorrow morning at 8 o clock!"  
  
"Those are some...strange contestants," said Matt  
  
"Well it's quite obvious for all of them except for Jun," said Izzy.  
  
Jun had many friends however and that's how she got it.  
  
"Oh guys!! Miss Odaiba!! It's a dream!!" shrieked Mimi, running around laughing.   
  
"Sora you are going to look so cute in that crown," said Tai, hugging her.  
  
"Thanks Tai but I don't really want to run in this. I have a tennis match tomorrow, flower arranging afterwards, and don't forget our date,"she said.  
  
Tai pouted. "Sora you shouldn't drop out, you're going to win!"  
  
She kissed him. "Tai, there's other good contestants and it means so much to everyone else but me."  
  
He grudgingly nodded. "All right...but you owe me a great date tonight."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said.  
  
Next morning, Tai, Sora, and the other digi-destined came to watch their friends practice.  
  
First Kari came out in a cute yellow dress and barrettes.  
  
"She looks so sunny and light," commented T.K, staring at her body.  
"She's mine," said Davis, wincing when Kari blew a kiss towards T.K  
  
Yolei pranced out in a light blue dress with her hair up in a stylish bun.  
  
"Look how pure and magical she looks," said Izzy  
"She used to like me," said Ken.  
  
Jun twirled out in a little black number, with her short hair neatly styled.  
  
"She actually looks kind of normal," said Cody  
"Who'd of thought?" said Matt gazing intently.  
  
Mimi walked out in a pink dress with her hair neatly brushed and glittering with stars.  
  
"Mmm......," said Joe, his eyes bright  
"I think Mimi looks prodigious!," said Izzy.  
  
The girls chattered amongst themselves but mimi's eyes were glowing. She had to win, Miss Odaiba was her dream. Whatever it would take, she would win. Starting now.  
  
"I don't think you should run Yolei," said Mimi quietly.  
  
"Why not?" she cried out.  
  
"Well, your hair looks like a hippie's and your soo not Miss Odaiba material. I don't want you to get embarrassed so you should just go away," said Mimi airily.  
  
Yolei's eyes trembled. "Really Mimi? I don't have a chance?"  
  
"Yep. Sorry to break it to you but I care. I'm so sincere," said Mimi.  
  
"Thanks Mimi," said Yolei, walking to the head of the Miss Odaiba stage to inform them that she was quitting.  
  
"Miyako! You too? First Sora, who would be perfect, and now you?!" he roared.  
  
"Sorry....," she said and walked off.  
  
"All right. Kari, Mimi, and Jun please go practice your speeches," he said wearily.  
  
"Why did Yolei quit?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Oh...she just didn't feel like she could stand up to this," said Mimi.  
  
The weeks passed and Mimi could not shake off either Kari, who had the best chance, or Jun, who could flatter easily.  
  
The night before, they all ate dinner together at a fancy restaraunt.  
  
"Good luck tomorrow ladies," said Sora, lifting her glass.  
  
They all lifted and clinked, and started to eat.  
  
"Would I look better in a pink dress or another color Tai?" asked Mimi, batting her mascara-clumped eyelashes.  
  
"Yellow," he muttered.  
  
"Really? Oh Tai you are so sweet!" she burbled.  
  
"to match your teeth," he finished. Everyone laughed while Mimi burned in anger.  
  
"Tai you always tease me. You like me huh?" she tried again.  
  
"The only reason I do, which is rare is because I am annoyed by you. NOT flirting. Sometimes you tease because you really hate the person or are annoyed by them which is true. If I call you "princess" I am being sarcastic. You are princess of yourself, which is not a big accomplishment. When Sora was kidnapped, it was so hard to try to care for you. I only did it cause if anything happened to Sora, I would regret it and I wouldn't want to die with a mean heart. Cause Sora would want me to be nice, even to someone like you. You're not even a cheerleader Mimi. How can it possibly be a "like" issue if I was nice to you occasionally? And when you grabbed me that was gross...Sora's hold is better. And when Sora asked where you were in the beginning, well what was I suppose to say? Now, now her name is Mimi. I wasn't scolding Sora I was being nice and i knew your name cause I'm suppose to know everyone's name! Were we ever near each other during the digiworld it was stupid and rare. We are not compatible, no offense. No evidence between us is true all right? If we are together, its probably your dream, your secret, and my nightmare." he said confidently.   
  
Tai finished and Mimi gaped at him. Everyone else tried to hide smiles and Joe grinned cause Mimi would need comfort.   
  
"I like Joe anyway!!" she said and grabbed onto Joe.  
  
Tai held Sora's hand tightly and they smiled at each other. T.K and Kari were very close as they shared a dessert. Yolei glanced from Izzy to Ken to Davis. Cody was cool too.   
  
Mimi woke up with a smug look next morning. She put on a shiny dress that clashed with her hair. Her eyes shone though and when she was sincere, which was rare, she was really pretty.   
  
"Operation Get Rid of Kari is in order," she said to herself as she primped.  
  
Kari looked like an angel in the outfit that a top designer had made.   
  
"Kari can I come too?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Well, sure but you have to stay hidden," she said.  
  
"Knock knock..can I come in?" asked T.K at her door.  
  
She turned to greet him.  
  
"Wow Kari! You look so beautiful!! Uhh..these are for you!" he said, thrusting a bouquet of flowers into her face.   
  
"Oh T.K you are so caring," she said and she hugged him tightly.  
  
He smiled and Kari turned to peck him on the lips. They both blushed.  
  
"Well I'll be cheering for you in the audience Miss Odaiba," he said, looking at her with shining blue eyes (he's a cutie!!)  
  
She smiled and kissed him again. Then she and Gatomon got ready to go.  
  
"DAVISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!," hollered Jun.  
  
"I'm coming you spaz," muttered Davis under his breath.  
  
Jun, however annoying she is was actually quite a beauty. Her hair was styled pixie-like and she had a stunning dress on.  
  
She and her Matt fan club were giggling at Davis' awed expression.  
  
"Davis tell Daddy to get the van ready, come on!" she said  
  
Davis nodded and ran off.  
  
In the audience, the digi-destined agreed to all sit together. It was Tai, Sora, Matt, T.K, Joe, Izzy, Yolei, Davis, Cody, and Ken.   
  
"All the contestants are all so pretty," said Sora.  
  
"You should have stayed Sora," said Matt.  
  
"Thanks Matt," she said.  
  
"Hey Sora want to go camping with us guys after this?" asked Tai.  
  
"Sounds like fun, I'm up for camping," she said smiling at him.  
  
Tai brushed back her auburn/dark strawberry-blonde hair and kissed her above her cinnamon eyes.   
  
Mimi sat watching from the stage and her eyes burned. She was so jealous, wasn't she supposed to be a princess?   
  
"Mimi you look pissed," said Jun who walked behind her.  
  
Mimi growled. "I'm going to win this!"  
  
"Mimi looks really unattractive when she frowns," muttered T.K.  
  
"She always does," said Tai and they laughed.  
  
Mimi sensed laughter toward her direction and she was so angry she took out her purse and the object she had kept sealed.  
  
"But now, Kari won't be the only one to go." she muttered.  
  
All the girls gathered together from Odaiba and they checked each other out.  
  
"Look at the pink-haired chick from District 1," muttered a pretty blonde.  
  
"She looks like a cotton-candy skank," said another pretty girl loudly.  
  
"On her tag it says Mimi Tackykawa," said another, giggling at her mispronouncation.  
  
"Tacky's right. Check out her in this ugly fringy reddish dress and this hideous pink cowboy hat! And those gloves and those boots?! EWWW!" squealed a delicate brunette.  
  
"Look at her now...pink hair with stars?! And that slutty shirt and that skirt! And those boots now...fashionable is not her," said one more.   
  
They all tittered. Mimi knew it was true.   
  
"You guys are just so jealous! I know you all are going to regret that so I won't say anything!"said Mimi proudly.  
  
All the girls were silenced.  
  
"Leave Mimi alone guys. She's a great candidate for Miss Odaiba," said a quite ugly and pale girl named Kate.  
  
"Oh shut up Kate, how'd you get here anyway?" asked a pretty brunette named Jenni.  
  
Kate turned red and so did Mimi, she was not grateful for this girls support at all.   
  
The room seemed really edgy. All the girls were on one side, mouthing "slut" "skank" "unfashionable" "pink pig" and everything mean they could think of. Kari and Jun stood by Mimi and Kate stood a little off to the side.  
  
"Listen up, all of you. I am Mimi Tachikawa, owner of the crest of sincerity so don't mess with me!!" she barked.  
  
"Sincerity? You haven't a bit in you," snapped another girl.  
  
Mimi stuck her tongue out. Who were they to talk? She knew she was pretty and very cute. It's wonders what jealousy can do she thought.  
  
Finally they were called out. Surprisingly, all three girls from district 1 made it in the top 10 after about 2 hours.  
  
"Hey Kari, why is this taking so long?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Be patient Gatomon, it's almost over," said Kari.  
  
Gatomon paced back and forth. Suddenly she heard a scream.  
  
Gatomon digivolve to....Angewoman!  
  
Angewoman flew, trying to locate the trouble. Mimi was estranged, she had a gun and was shooting it.  
  
"Mimi stop!" cried Angewoman  
  
"I AM MISS ODAIBA!!!," she wailed as the gun fired.  
  
"OW!" screamed Matt.  
  
She had shot him in the arm.  
  
"Hey girls! That skank hurt Matt!" cried out Kilua.(hehe)  
  
A screaming mob of Matt fans rushed toward Mimi with pickaxes, scissors, knives, bats, clubs, toilet paper, anything they can get their hands on.  
  
"Hey, they're hurting Mimi!" said Firenze loudly!  
  
A huge group of Mimi-haters including psychodigiman, Shorty, Lilac, Kawaii lil Lia, Matt's girl, and all the wonderful people I met on the message boards/guestbooks (Caitlin, Jamie, Lisa, angelic2323, digiguy00, steven, snowdreamz, sexygal, etc. sorry if i missed u and i hope u guys get to read this somehow) and everybody else(i havent been on ffn in a month so i forgot, sorry!)  
all attacked her too.  
  
"We should help her," said Sora.  
  
"Let's help them!" shouted Tai and the other digi-destined followed.  
  
After 2 minutes, the mobs cleared sadly. Mimi was dead.  
  
"Yay Yay the slut is dead!!" everyone cheered.  
  
"Wait she moved," said Tai.  
  
They all attacked her again and she was limp.  
  
"Hoorray!!" they all cried. They had a party and everyone celebrated. No one was sad except for Palmon, who they later made into veggie burgers and a huge salad and cheered her death too. Joe was really sad though.  
  
All the girls for Miss Odaiba were so happy she was gone that they had all left to party. Kari and Jun decided to resign.   
  
"Great! Who will be Miss Odaiba now? Not Mimi..she's uhh...not human anymore," said the man.  
  
"Was she ever?" questioned Matt.  
  
"Hey you, lady! " called the man to Angewoman.  
  
"Wow she's beautiful..and so kind," commented a judge.  
  
"What's your name" asked another judge.  
  
"Umm..Angewoman," she said a bit nervously.  
  
"Angewoman you are the new Miss Odaiba," he cried.  
  
The room erupted into cheers and T.K and MagnaAngemon came out of the audience to greet her and Kari.  
  
The digi-destined all celebrated. Tai and Sora cuddled happily as well as T.K and Kari, Yolei and (insert guy of your choice), Matt and (an adoring Matt fan), and Joe was still crying for Mimi. Everyone forgot about Mimi because all she ever did was cry, whine, pretend to be fashionable, annoy people, and act like a slut.  
  
The end.  
  
HaHaHa. I know that was mean, but you know hate sora, hate mimi is the way i go. i was this close to not putting this out. BY THE WAY MIMI IS NOT A CHEERLEADER! that "i should have gone to cheer camp" bit? doesnt mean a thing, i went to cheer camp with some friends that were in cheerleading and im not a cheerleader am i? noo..find some real proof...dont do the whole jock/cheerleader thing its freakin GAY! cause jock/jock works too...sorry xkiluax i know it had taiora but its bashing michi and u know i hate michi. Hehe..by the way everyone check out her mimi-bashing section of her site! it totally rocks! anyhoo once again i apologize. but i tried to like her...but i cant. i really cant. God bless, Taiora forever!  
  
xoxo  
FoxyTaioraQueen 


End file.
